It's my life
by Luna Turquesa
Summary: FemNaru fic. Naruto was Abandoned by her father, the fourth hokage who actually lives through the Kuyubi fight. Read as she grows up with different views! better summary later!
1. Prologue

**Okay! New Story! Now this is a femNaru fic. Please forgive my horrible writing skills but then again its pretty good! I'll make up the summary later on when I get more reviews.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE IF YOU DO YOU WILL GET ABSOLUTLY NOTHING! **

The Kuyubi attack was a horrible night. Many lost love ones in that slaughter, but the Fourth Hokage finally arrived and was ready to give his life to trap the monster inside his new born daughter. Thats when everything went differently. The shinigami had made a mistake and unknown to everyone had taken the Kuyubi's soul. The Fourth thought that it was some sort of miracle that he was alive, he rushed the hospital to tell his wife the great news but found out that she had died giving child birth.

He turned to the small baby girl in his hands and his eyes became cold, everything was decided. He made some quick handsigns and the baby's blonde hair turned brown, its blue eyes that had been staring up at him for quiet some time had turned brown as well. He called some chunin that where near by and told him that he had found this girl in the field...abandoned.

"Naru-chan! Hurry up or you'll be late for the orientation!" Izuru Naruto quickly tied her headband around her forehead and made her way down stairs.

"Ohayo gozai-mass otosan."(1) Naruto smiled cheerfully at her father. She had been adopted when she was a bit over one year. She as confused as to why she could remember something that happened so long ago and when she asked her father he had looked shocked but smiled and told her she had photographic memory.

Her father was Izuru Hatori, an ex anbu. He was skilled in medical jutsu and had taught her it since she was very young as well as some basic things. He had adopted her when he was twenty eight and was now in his late thirty's though he still looked quiet young. He had short black hair and dark but caring emerald eyes.

"I'm going out of town for a few days on business trip so I wont be home when you get back. Behave and tell me everything I miss." He yelled out as she ran out of the house.

'I'm still late even after otosan woke me up!' She ran and finally made it to the academy. She looked around and spotted an empty seat near the window. She was a loner and it always pained her to see everyone else talking but whenever someone approached her she had the habit of being to polite and quiet.

She looked around, another habit of hers, and tried to make out the potentials.

'Aburame Shino, from the Aburame clan so he uses those bugs. His taijutsu is pretty good, genjutsu is pretty average and ninjutsu is just below average. Inuzuka Kiba, from the Inuzuka clan so he uses his dog Akamaru in his jutsus. Taijutsu and ninjutsu are great but horrible in genjutsu. Akmichi Chouji, from the Akmichi clan. Well can't say much on him since he's always being lazy with his friend Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru, from the Nara clan...lazy genius. Uchiha Sasuke, from Uchiha clan so he's a genius. Now for the kunoichi. Hyuga Hinata, from Hyuga clan with the Byakugan eyes. Taijutsu is great because of her clan's style, ninjutsu is a little below average but I haven't seen much of it, genjutsu is great as well. Yamanaka Ino, from the Yamanaka clan. Well...lets just say that if she actually put her mind to it she could be a pretty well kunoichi. Now last but not least Namikaze Sakura. Daughter of the Fourth Hokage. Well she's smart but thats it all of her tai, nin and gen jutsu are horrible and if it weren't for the fact that she was the Hokage's daughter then I'm sure the teachers would have scorn her for it.'

Her mind was somewhat like a computer and thanks to her photographic memory she could read something and have it imprinted in her brain and call on it whenever she needed it. She also had another technique that her father wanted her to keep secret. She could look at someone and it was like if all of the person's info appeared in front of her. She could tell the name, age, how long the person had to live, and if they where ninja she could tell how much chakara they had what they where good at, if they had a special move and if they had any recent injuries. Her father told her it was a kekkei genkai that he had never heard of before and it would be her advantage if she kept it a secret.

She had learn to control it but she couldn't help but activate it whenever someone new appeared. The only difference in her eyes where that they would become darker and a slight light would slide across. (has anyone seen Chobits? If yes then you know what I mean)

"I'M FIRST!" Naruto slightly jumped at the two loud voices. She turned and saw Sakura and Ino nearly brake the door down coming in. She sighed they where always competing against each other for Sasuke.

'Don't they know that if they actually train then they might have a chance in getting the guys attention?' She asked herself. Thats when she noticed him, he was sitting down next to her.

'great now all his fangirls will kill me!'

"Naruto! What are you doing in my seat?" Naruto slowly turned to the pink haired girl and got up.

"Nothing. Sumi-masen."(2) She apologized as she got up and walked over to an empty seat.

"Okay class now that you all have graduated-" Naruto's eye twitched.

'Come on Iruka-sensei get on with it! We don't want another boring lecture!' She was babbling to herself until she heard her name called.

"Team seven led by Hatake Kakashi: Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Sakura and Izuru Naruto!" Naruto would of banged her head on the table but then again she never does that in front of people. Instead she waits until she gets home and bangs her head against her bedroom wall.

Iruka went down the list and finally dismissed them for lunch. Naruto stayed in the class room and once everyone was out of earshot she began the head banging, she now had two reasons to do so. One, team, and two...she forgot her lunch. She stopped when she found that her head was beginning to hurt.

"What did I do to deserve this!" She asked herself as she fell asleep.

**Okay chapter one down! **

**Good morning father. (may not be correct but the last word means father and the rest means good morning.)**

**Formal way of saying sorry.**

**Please review!**


	2. Bell test!

**I am so sorry for double posting chapter one! I kind of ...spaced out...Okay thanks for the reviews so here's the next chapter! I really appreciate that people actually took time out of their lives to read my amateur stories.**

**WARNING! I'm a girl and my fighting scenes won't be the best so if you want you can skip them.**

**VOTE!**

**Parings:**

**NaruxSasuke**

**NaruxSai**

**Sakurax?**

**Any other pairing?**

Naruto slowly made her way home. She had woken up when people started to come in and so she waited with them to meet her new sensei. She waited, and waited, and waited. She waited for three hours with her team until finally her cyclops of a sensei showed up.

It was the typical team introduction. She learned basically nothing from them!

Uchiha Sasuke- didn't care about anyone else except for the fact that he wanted to surpass his brother to become clan head.

Namikaze Sakura-spoiled brat plus Sasuke fangirl equals pain in the butt!

Hatake Kakashi. He didn't say anything but his name to them but she had did her quick eye search and found that his left eye was a sharingan. He basically copied most of his enemies jutsu but he did make his own move called chidori.

Her introduction went something like this:

My name is Izuru Naruto. I like a lot of things and I can't think of things I hate. I'm not sure if I have hobbies. My dream for the future is to become a great cook! The last comment had earned her a comment from Sakura.

"_If you want to become a cook then why are you training as a ninja?" _She had sneered at her. Naruto back down and everyone had ignored her. Her introduction may have sounded like she was unsure of herself but in reality she wanted to give as little unimportant things as possible plus she liked cooking and she was actually thinking of becoming a cook if she ever stopped her ninja carer.

She finally made it home and she used her last ounces of energy to drag herself to the fridge. She found some food along with a note.

_Next time don't run off without food! Well congratulations! I have a present for you on the table. I know you don't want to be a ninja but for now these will help you._

_-Dad_

_p.s. Take care of yourself!_

Naruto smiled she didn't know what she would do if she had to grow up by herself. She heated up the food he had left and ate, while staring at the present. When she finished she quickly washed her plates and sat down again taking the small package. She opened it and found twin fans. She flipped them open and noticed that they had hidden knives. The fan was black except for the paper material which was blood red with a black fox head on one and a complete fox on the other. She smiled, sure she didn't like being a ninja and if it weren't for the fact that the third made her join the academy she would be doing who knows what right now, but still she tried her best in ninja things and her father helped her in them. Together they found out that she had wind affinity. She looked at the clock and got ready for bed.

The next day she got ready. She wore dark blue cargo pants along with the standard blue sandals, she also had on a purple kimono shirt with a fishnet shirt underneath. She tied her shoulder length brown hair into two short pigtails and had tied the headband around her forehead.. She had found some straps to put on her arms so she could hide the fans in her wide sleeves, she looked at herself in her full length mirror. She wasn't girly but she wasn't tomboy either, she wore what was comfortable and allowed her to move easily.

She made herself break feast and took her time. She didn't care if she was late because she had also found out that Kakashi had a habit of coming three hours late.

Once at the training grounds she apologized to an angry Sakura and in a few minutes Kakashi came.

"Okay your objective is to get these bells from me before noon. If you fail to do so then you will go without lunch and watch as I eat my lunch in front of you." Naruto blushed as she forgot to not eat lunch but didn't say anything.

"Okay begin...now." All three shot into the woods.

'Lets see which one is first...that Izuru girl seems to lack common knowledge. She's always spacing out.' Kakashi thought.

'That baka-sensei must think that I'm going to attack first well lets give it to him.' She sighed and...fell? To everyone it looked like she had lost her balance on the tree she was on.

'well here she is.' Kakashi thought as he pulled out his book getting bored already.

'that idiot!' Sasuke thought.

"What a clumsy fool! How did she graduate?"Sakura said to no one in particular.

'I heard Sakura! Now Sasuke's up on the tree behind me. If I do things correctly all three of us can pass our 'teamwork' exercise.' Naruto began to think to herself while staring at her lazy perverted teacher.

She pulled out some shuriken and tossed it as Kakashi who easily dodged them.

"Your going to have to do better then that." He said. Naruto inwardly smirked and right on cue Sasuke fell out of his tree. Sakura gasped and ran out and both Naruto and Kakashi where staring at the two...well Kakashi was Naruto was checking her options. She quickly made handsigns and called on both fans. She flipped them open and slashed at Kakashi sending some wind like blades all three where shocked and Kakashi dodged the last moment.

'Gah! Still not good with the fans. Have to practice later!' She put the fans away and took the advantage that Kakashi had 'disappeared' to turn to her two teammates.

"You guys realized that this test is to test our teamwork which face it...sucks." Naruto congratulated herself since this was the most she had said.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, he had suspicion about the test but didn't actually went with it. The three huddled and after a few minutes Naruto did some handsigns and the three disappeared.

'What are they up to?' Kakashi thought from his spot behind some bushes.

"You don't have the privileged of resting Kakashi-sensei!" He turned to see Sakura throw several kunai's and shuriken. He dodged these easily but in doing so he jumped up. Sasuke took this chance and aimed a kick at him but he once his foot made contact with Kakashi he poofed revealing a log. Sakura and Sasuke walked to each other and Naruto appeared out of some bushes looking dirty a small scar on her cheek. Both teammates looked at her and she sighed.

"I didn't land correctly but look!" She held two bells. She gave them both the Sakura and Sasuke.

"Now what?" Sakura asked.

"We wait till the bell rings and Kakashi to give his lecture." Sasuke stated. The wait wasn't long and when the bell went off they made their way to the three logs.

"Well all three of you fail getting a bell but Sakura and Sasuke your teamwork was good so you two pass." Sasuke and Sakura pulled out the bells and Kakashi's hand instantly went to his hip which was lacking two bells.

"Naruto helped us get the bells while you where distracted back there sensei." Sakura stated. Kakashi was quiet before he nodded and gave them a thumbs up.

"Okay as of today we are now Team seven! Missions start tomorrow!"

**Okay I never actually thought I would write this episode but at least its over with already. Next chapter is the wave mission of course. This may seem to go slow and to some a little boring but I will put a twist! (but I'm going to need your help!)**

**ANOTHER VOTE! **

**Which crossover? Harry Potter, Bleach or both**


	3. Wave part 1

**Again I apologize for double posting chapter one! I think that I'm going to have both bleach and HP things in it. Not complete crossovers but some things...(HP will be tiny things like monsters and spells, etc) Also people are wondering about Sakura well everyone's past will slowly be revealed in later chapters so hang on! But if you can't wait to find out then just message me about the thing you want to know and I'll be happy to answer. On another hand many are saying that I repeat She and sometimes write he instead of her well these three chapters I'm writing in school and our keyboards suck! They are too stiff so I'll go back and fix those. (If your wondering why I'm not writing this at home its because its finals week and my parents are monitoring me study.)**

It was boring! That was all Naruto could say whenever her dad asked about her day.

"We've been doing nothing but D-ranked missions for three weeks now. Haruno-san is getting annoyed and Uchiha-san, though he doesn't show it, is also getting annoyed. I'm okay with doing chores I for one don't think were ready for a tougher mission." Naruto admitted as she peeled some potatoes for some soup they where going to make later.

"Well for one your not really into the whole ninja thing so its understandable that your not that enthusiastic about higher missions. Two your paired up with Uchiha-san and Namikaze-san so teamwork from you three is asking for a miracle." Her father stated.

"So how was business?" Hatori had arrived the day prior but it was late at night so they hadn't had time to talk. It was suppose to take a week at the most but he was forced to stay for two extra weeks.

"Well the reason I had to stay was that Reigakure(1) is having some difficult economic problems and as you know I can't leave a place in bad conditions."

"Economically bad like Wave?"

"A little better. Its just one district thats in problems."

"Well I better get going."

"Three hours up that fast?" He looked at the clock and then back at the table only to see it empty.

"That girl rushes to much..." He sighed as he noticed her fans on the table.

Naruto only just remembered her fans when she reached the bridge where her team was waiting.

"Kakashi-sensei still not here?" She quietly asked after saying good morning.

"He's late...again." Sasuke answered. There was a poof and Team seven went to get their mission.

"Well you can babysit for the council, pull out weeds, help carry grocer-" The Third was interrupted.

"No more lame mission! Give us a better one!" Everyone turned to stare at Naruto who by now was blushing badly and was covering her mouth. The Third smiled while Iruka began to yell.

'Where did that come from?' Naruto thought to herself ignoring everything that was going on.

"Very well how about a C-ranked mission. Bring him in." They group turned as the door opened to reveal a drunken old man.

'Tazuna from Wave, a bridge builder.' Naruto remembered his appearance from what her father told her.

"You got to be joking! These are a bunch of snot nose brats! How am I gonna put my life in their hands!? Are you telling me that that shrimp is a ninja?" Naruto sighed if she where brash and loud she would of killed the man already but she had to keep her cool.

"Well then lets meet at the gates in an hour." Kakashi dismissed. An hour passed and everyone was on their way to Wave.

Naruto had informed her dad on what had happened and he was somewhat amused that it was her idea to do a better mission.

'How long are those two going to follow us?' She asked herself as she noticed to faint presences. Sometimes she wondered what life would be like if she was an average ninja. She wouldn't have to worry about things that where suppose to be 'advanced'. For instance right now if she where a regular genin then she wouldn't have to worry about the two ninjas following them, all she would have to do was leave it to Kakashi.

Then again she never liked relying on someone else when she knew she could do it herself. She heard Sakura scream and became alert.

'Substitution.' Naruto noticed but she quickly went on the defense seeing the two ninjas heading towards the other three.

'Gotta act quick.' She made some handsigns while she observed Sasuke catch the two brothers off guard. There was poison on their weapons and Sasuke hadn't notice it as one of them cut his hand slightly.

"Kokuangyou no Jutsu." She whispered, the two ninjas fell unconscious.

"Well done Sasuke, Naruto...you too Sakura." Everyone turned to see Kakashi clapping. Sakura and Sasuke noticed the logs behind and immediately knew what had happened.

'That was an A ranked jutsu...who taught it to her?' Kakashi wondered before he turned his attention back to the two ninja being tied up by Sasuke.

"Um I wouldn't move if I where you Sasuke. Those two had poison on their claws and you got scratched while fighting them."

"Is Sasuke-kun going to be okay? We should go back! He needs to go to the hospital!" Sakura began to scream. Naruto sighed for what seemed like the up tenth time before she walked over to the still Uchiha.

"May I see you hand Uchiha-san?" She gently grabbed his hand and with her free one began to stop the poison from spreading. Everyone watched as the green chakara began to heal the cut before it disappeared.

"That should do it. You may feel a slight tingly feeling but thats your body trying to stabilize the poison that managed to spread." Tazuna along with Kakashi and Sakura where impressed that she could control her chakara so well while Sakura glared at her.

'Why did she have to do that! She impressed Sasuke-kun! I should have been the one to be doing that!'

**'Thats right! Cha! How dare that dobe touch Sasuke-kun! How can she know healing jutsu when they haven't taught us that in the academy!' **Inner Sakura and Sakura thought.

"Naruto since when do you know healing jutsus?" Kakashi asked.

"Otosan taught me when I was young and able to learn chakara control." Kakashi nodded before turning back to the mission.

"Tazuna-san those two are ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist. They attack and don't stop until their enemy is dead. They weren't after us ninja which leads me to believe that you lied when you put in your request. Care to explain?" Tazuna fiddled with the bottle of sake before Naruto decided to speak for him.

"Wave use to be a great town. It was beautiful but that all changed when a certain man came. He's been terrorizing the small town and their economic situation has hit rock bottom. You didn't have enough money for a B-ranked mission did you Tazuna-san?" She asked the last question to the quiet old man.

"Yes. How do you know our situation?"

"I'll explain when where already half way there." Naruto suggested as they began to walk again. Once they had reached the small boat everyone turned to a now nervous Naruto.

"Okay explain." Sakura ordered.

"Well what do you want me to explain first?" Naruto asked.

"That genjutsu you used, it was A-ranked and required a lot of chakara." Kakashi stated, Naruto nodded now knowing where to begin.

"My father was an ex-anbu he now does trade with small towns around fire country but that doesn't stop him from teaching me a few things. He prefers to teach me about government, politics all those things and about outside villages. He sometimes throws in an occasional jutsu." Naruto had made sure she didn't give any info about how much she knew. Her policy being if they didn't ask she didn't have to answer.

"You said you wanted to become a cook...why are you a ninja then?" Sakura asked. Naruto thought about it for a moment before she answered.

"Well I believe that now isn't the best time to talk about me. How about later when we reach our client's house?" Sakura nodded agreeing with her brown haired teammate. The boat ride was quiet but when they finally reached land they began their usual things. Sakura bugging Sasuke out on a date, Kakashi reading his 'educational' orange book, Tazuna looking around nervously and Naruto in her own thoughts.

'What do I really want to do with my life? Its not like I have a choice...I have to be a ninja...but whats the point in me saying I wanted to become a cook? Sure I like cooking but I only said that because I knew the Third and Fourth Hokage where eavesdropping on our conversation...What's my purpose in life?' She was too deep in thought and had just barely heard her sensei call out.

She dropped just in time as a huge sword embedded itself in the tree in front of her. She could hear her heart pounding as she noticed some of her hair fall in front of her.

'That was close!'

"Heh. I almost cleaved one of your students head's off Kakashi." Kakashi stepped in front of the group, pulling up his forehead protector revealing the sharingan eye.

"Momochi Zabuza. Demon of the Hidden Mist."

MEANWHILE...

Back at the village Minato and Sarutobi where having a discussion.

"How could you give up so easily and send them on a C-ranked mission already!" The Fourth yelled.

"It's a very low C-ranked mission. Just to escort Tazuna the bridge builder to his town and monitor him build the bridge. It will only take a week, maybe even less." The Third defended.

"It better be a low C-ranked mission...cause if even a single hair is harmed from my daughter you will hear about it!" The third looked at the blond hokage.

"Do you mean Sakura or Naruto?" The Fourth looked at the old man before he sighed.

"You know who I mean. Sakura is my daughter."

"Naruto is your daughter as well. You abandoned her and married your current wife and you have never once given a thought about what your little decision has caused." The Third reproached as he sat down his old eyes glaring at the blond man in front of him.

"She killed Kushina! Besides she doing fine!"

"I had to blackmail her into the academy! Think about how easier her life would be if she grew up with her true family!"

"I SAID SHE'S DOING FINE!" That silenced the old hokage before he sighed and walked towards the door.

"It's not her fault that Kushina died. It was way out of her hands and I don't think that Kushina would be happy if she knew you are not taking responsibility of your child. Think about what Kushina might think if she knew you abandoned her daughter." With that he left leaving a moody Fourth.

Team seven along with Tazuna had dragged Kakashi after an intense fight with Zabuza. In the end Kakashi had gotten trapped and Naruto along with Sasuke had teamed up and gotten him out. Kakashi was about to end it when a hunter ninja did the job for them. Kakashi had promptly fainted and they where left with the task of dragging him to Tazuna's place.

"So is your sensei going to be okay?" Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter (2), asked looking over at Naruto as she quickly chopped up the vegetables. She was amazed at the brunnets culinary skills.

"He's just exhausted. When a ninja uses to much of their chakara then they do pass out for a couple of days. Taste the soup and if it has the meaty taste then add some bay leaf and nutmeg." Tsunami did and after stirring in the items Naruto walked and placed all the chopped vegetables, a great aroma spread around the kitchen.

"I'll leave the rest to you." Naruto smiled as she walked towards her sensei's room. Kakashi had awoken from his sleep after his nose picked up a delisous smell came through the door.

"Glade to see your awake Kakashi-sensei. You've been out for a couple of hours, dinner should be ready in five minutes." She made her way over to him and gave him a quick expection.

"Your chakara is still pretty low but you should be able to move with the help from these crutches Tazuna-san lend us." She helped him up and to the kitchen where Sakura was helping set the table.

They all sat down and eyed the deliscous dinner while Naruto began to serve herself.

"This is good Tsunami-san!" Sakura cried enjoying the warm soup.

"Thank you but you should be giving your praise to your teammate. She cooked everything she was just teaching me." Sakura glared at Naruto before turning back to Tsunami.

"You don't have to belittle yourself I'm sure Naruto didn't cook this." Naruto was inwardly twitching.

'I SAID I LIKED TO COOK! HOW CAN YOU NOT ASSUME THAT I COOK GREAT IF I DIDN'T COOK!' She menatlly yelled. Tsunami frowned.

"No she did cook it and I would appreciate it if you give your thanks to her." Sakura was inwardly yelling but she gave Naruto her credits just to not anger Tsunami.

**'She's not stealing Sasuke-kun! I will prove to Sasuke-kun that I am better then her!' **

'Phew! Sakura and everyone forgot about asking me about my life! Now back to the mission...Haku. He's not really what he shows himself to be.'

"WHAT!" Naruto fell out of her seat at everyone's cry.

"I just said that I believe Zabuza is still alive."

**Well I think this is enough. I'll post part two today as well since I want to get over the wave arc already. If you have managed to read this far than I congratulate you and I hope that this means that this chapter wasn't _that _ boring. Well I changed my mind from the top authors note. I will not include HP or Bleach. I have thought about it while writing this and it just doesn't make sense. Also I noticed that I made the coupling very limited so I'm open to any suggestions!**


	4. Wave part 2

**Okay part 2 of Wave. I just remembered that I didn't explain two things from part 1**

**1.****Reigakure(an OC...village...(do you even say OC for a made up village?) Hidden Village of Spirit**

**2. I have no idea what Tazuna's daughter's name is...anyone cares about me changing it then give me her name.**

**I know this story seems rushed but I believe that it will slow down after the chunin exams if not then I'm rushing it because I have all the ideas already in my head and I want to put it down before I 1.)forget or 2.)lose interest in this story**

**Well lets get on with the Wave Mission!**

Kakashi had team seven training their hardest for the entire week. From what Naruto had seen, not that she told them a lot. She had watched and recorded Zabuza's every movement throughout their fights and when Haku showed up she had kept a close eye on both. The senbon needles didn't hit a vital point but a good pressure point that made the victim look like they where dead.

Since Naruto was already great at chakara control Kakashi had given her a scroll and told her to go practice water walking while he trained Sasuke and Sakura on tree climbing. Naruto accepted the scroll and walked off to find some water.

"I already know water walking baka-sensei!" She grumbled as she pocketed the scroll on the first day. Today she walked around the forest not really expecting anyone.

"Your out awfully early." The girly boy stated turning to look at Naruto.

'Haku.' Naruto's eyes glinted.

"My teams training." Naruto stated, sure she knew it was wrong to tell an enemy nin perfect info like that but this ninja didn't know she knew this info.

"Training? Then your ninja. Shouldn't you be training with them?" Naruto sat down and began picking herbs.

"I'm already skilled in chakara control. Plus I don't really want to train." Haku looked confused.

"Then why are you a ninja if you don't want to train? If you don't want to become stronger then what good will you be in a fight?" Naruto silently picked herbs and placed them in the basket before she answered.

"I really don't know myself. I never wanted to become a ninja...it doesn't seem to interest me. I hate war, blood and fighting. I come from a ninja village where most children are expected to become ninja and serve the government. The other children that don't usually take over a family business. My name's Izuru Naruto, yours?" She looked up.

"Yuki. Izuru...you wouldn't happen to be related to Izuru Hatori?" Haku replied.

"He's my otosan." Naruto answered.

"Then you could of taken over his trade." Haku pointed out.

"Both of us where thinking that same thing until I turned the age all children are required to be to join the academy. Our former Hokage...blackmailed me to join." Naruto wasn't sure why she was telling Haku all of this but when she stared into his eyes she could see all he went through.

"Blackmail? Would a Hokage actually be capable of doing something like that?" Haku knew that Hokage's where actually capable of doing something that bad.

"Yes. Not many know this. In fact with you only five know. The third along with the current hokage, myself and my father know this. Hatori-otosan isn't really related to me, he adopted me when I was one. I have photographic memory so I can remember a lot of things. I also have an ability, its sort of like a bloodline. It allows me to see my enemy differently, I can see his name,age, how long the person has to live, and if they where ninja I could tell how much chakara they had what they where good at, if they had a special move and if they had any recent injuries. My otosan and I haven't heard of a bloodline like that and I haven't given it a name.

I know who my real otosan is but I rather keep it a secret. That man has his own family and if I came into the picture then it could ruin everything he built. I don't want that to happen so to keep their family together as well as save me trouble with our village council for my bloodline I entered the academy."

"But why do something you don't enjoy? I understand that its because of your real otosan and yourself but what is your purpose if you don't do something you can enjoy?" Haku was curious, if what her bloodline did was true then why hadn't she said anything about him lying.

"Whats your purpose in life, Haku." He flinched but noticed no ill intent coming from her so he stayed and answered.

"I live to protect one person. He is precious to me because he saved me. Do you have anyone precious to you?" Naruto looked at him before looking at the herb in her hands.

"My otosan...not my real one but the one thats raised me. He's shown love that my real one has neglected to give me. I don't know what I'd do without him."

"I you live for your precious person you will be happy. I'm sorry that where going to have to fight against each other." Haku apologized getting up.

"I think...I think that if we met under different circumstances we could have been friends." Haku smiled though his back was facing Naruto.

"There's no reason why we can't be. But I'm truly sorry, if you fight us you will be seeing blood probably drawn by your hands."

"Then until we meet." Naruto whispered but Haku heard it.

The rest of the day passed and she slept thinking about Haku's words.

"_If you live for your precious person then you will be happy." __She then remembered something her father told her._

"_Your life is like clay and it's __your__ hands that design __your__ future. You will realize what you want to do with your future when the time's right." _

_The next day Team seven minus a still sleeping Naruto accompanied Tazuna to the bridge. Kakashi thought that Naruto deserved the day off since she was the one healing them from the cuts a bruises they received after training as well as cook for everyone and look after him._

_Naruto woke up to some shouting. She investigated it and in an instant knocked out the two thugs working for Gato._

"_You did good. I change my view on you Inari-kun. Your one brave gaki." She smiled as she ruffled his hair before tyeing the two._

"_GO GET UM'!" Inari called at her retreating back._

_'I better get there on time.' She urged herself to hurry. When she reached the bridge she found Sakura guarding Tazuna, Sasuke in a dome made of ice with Haku while Kakashi was fighting Zabuza a huge mist surrounding everything but for some reason her eyes allowed her to see clearly._

_'another ability.' She said as a mental note. She saw Sasuke 'die' and something clicked, she found herself facing Haku._

_**'He killed him...killed Uchiha-san and all you did was watch. What well everyone think?' Naruto looked around. That voice didn't sound like Haku's, it was female and it sounded familiar.**_

"_**Naru-kun. I'm sorry you had to see your comrade die." Haku said through the mirror.**_

"_**There was no need for you to kill him. All you had to do was stall! He wasn't at your level!" She yelled, not loud enough to be carried to where Sakura and Tazuna where. Poor Sakura...she will be so heart broken.**_

"_**They way you just said it, your emotion it seems like you two where like friends." **_

_**'Friends? Like Yuki-kun, Yue-chan and Hana-chan?' She smiled and looked at Haku her eyes slightly glazed with tears.**_

"_**You know I really do have a friend name Yuki...I guess I really wanted Uchiha-san as a friend but it isn't my place to befriend someone of high stature." **_

"_**Why not?"**_

"_**Its just not right." Naruto stated as she pulled out some shuriken and threw them at Haku who had stayed put. He disappeared and Naruto ran the other way but was knocked back by a kick from Haku.**_

"_**I'm sorry for everything that's about to happen Naru-kun." Haku apologized. Naruto smiled a sad smile before she nodded and stood up. Clash of metal could be heard all around Sakura.**_

_**She was nervous, sure she talked tough and she hated to admit it but Naruto was a far better kunoichi. She was afraid that Sasuke-kun would start looking at Naruto instead of placing his attention on her. She had to do something about it when she got home. She smirked, sometimes it was good being the Hokage's daughter. She shook her head, Tazuna didn't notice, her inner thoughts where starting to come forth. Sure she would do anything to end up with Sasuke-kun but to use her status...would she be capable?**_

_**Her relationship with her father was okay and sure they fight but it was because she paid more attention on Sasuke-kun then the jutsus he tried to show her. She smiled and idea forming in her head.**_

Naruto breathed heavily, she hadn't had a challenged like this in weeks. She had somehow managed to make Haku shatter his mirrors by making him loose focus, she giggled slightly at the jutsu she had used,Sokkoku Moe no jutsu(1).

Naruto charged at Haku, her fans at her sides and just as she was about to make contact Haku grabbed her wrist and he smiled faintly.

"I'm sorry but we must end our match here." He made some one handed handsigns before he disappeared leaving a small trail of ice.

Naruto looked around and caught a glimpse of...lighting? Her eyes widen as she put two and two together, she ran.

**'Why try and save him? He killed your teammate.' She ignored the voice and closed her eyes a sharp pain raced throughout her body and she could hear the gasps and blood splatter around. She painfully opened her eyes every small movement caused her pain.**

"**Don't do it Ka...Kakashi-sen..sei...there...there not the ones...who are to blame."**

"Well well what a sight." Everyone turned to stare at a small man backed up by a mob of random thugs.

Naruto let her activated eyes wander, Kakashi was low on chakara it was a miracle that he was still standing, Sasuke was out and she doubted Sakura could do anything to help. Zabuza was low on chakara as well and his arms where useless. Haku was still in shock and had somewhat a good amount of chakara but he wouldn't leave Zabuza.

Darkness started to surrounded her sight but just as the last amount of life died she felt something take over. It was like seeing from the other side of a mirror. She could see everything happening on the outside but she wasn't the one moving her body. She didn't feel the pain but she could feel the cold air touch her skin. Her eyes widened in horror at what she saw.

Kakashi felt a hand on his arm and he remembered what he had just done. He took his arm out of his students chest and watched as she fell to her knees. She coughed up more blood and he was about to tell her to lie down when her head turned to Gato who was rambling about how poor Zabuza was.

"**Hey chocolate man!Who do you think you are bringing your dirty ass on this bridge!" ****Naruto was shocked, did she really say that? Kakashi, Zabuza and Haku where shocked to see Naruto standing up. The mist was still surrounding the bridge but the four where able to see Gato. **

"Who do you think you are?! You shrimp!" Gato yelled.

"**Hahaha! Shrimp! Look whose talking!" ****Naruto pulled out her two fans blood trickling down her chin.**

"**How am I not dying?" Naruto thought to herself.**

**She watched as her bodied moved at a fast speed and to her horror she killed down every man in her way to the short business man. When she got to Gato she slashed his neck and watched as the blood oozed out. She saw herself flick the fans and then her lips move repeating Kaze no Yaiba. Blades of wind moved all around her like boomerangs cutting up all the dead bodies then...black.**

**Sakura looked around her as the mist started to fade when she turned to Kakashi she paled and she felt her stomach turn as she almost threw up. **

**Naruto slowly opened her eyes to find she was in her room at Tazuna's house.**

"**Glad to see your awake." Kakashi stated from his seat next to her, his famous orange book at hand. Images of the bodies and blood flooded back and she paled, tears forming in her eyes.**

"**I killed them. I...killed all of...them." She stuttered quietly. **

"**Its okay. I'm shocked that you had energy to get up and rush after the chidori. Sorry about that but you shouldn't have gotten in the way. He was the enemy."**

"**They where under orders of Gato!" She yelled but flinched. Kakashi sighed and pulled out a scroll and handed it to her.**

"**From that boy. They left a while ago." He then got up and left.**

_**Naru-kun**_

_**Thanks for everything and remember, protect those precious to you and then I'm sure you'll find your way. Remember your future is in your hands.**_

**She read the rest of the letter and then to his signature.**

_**Hope we meet again.**_

_**-Haku.**_

**She stretched and slowly got up flinching. She saw that someone had taken the liberty of packing her things, probably Tsunami. She got her things and met her team for their farewell of Wave.**

"**Thank you, all of you. We where finally able to finish the bridge." Tazuna stated.**

"**I'm sure that with this bridge Wave will begin to get better and return to what it was long ago." Naruto said smiling.**

"**Well team lets go!" Kakashi turned and the three followed.**

"**Hey Sasuke-kun wanna go out on a date with me when we get back to the village?" Sakura asked trying to be as cute as possible.**

"**No. Father wanted to train and I don't have time for things like dating."**

"**So if you had time you would go out with me?" She asked hopeful Sasuke looked at her and Naruto noticed a small hint of disgust in his eyes.**

"**I still wouldn't go out with you." Kakashi sighed so far half his team was back to normal, his eye landed on Naruto who seemed to look okay but he knew that a ninja's first kill was a tough one to live through good thing she had her father to talk to, he would have a small word with him as soon as he got the chance.**

**MEANWHILE...**

**Somewhere in the village, two men exited a two story house.**

"**The guy didn't have the key." The shorter one of the two stated wiping his hand inside his cloak pocket.**

"**No matter." The other one said looking around at the empty street.**

"**But they didn't say anything even after everything we did to them."**

"**Lets go back and search for more clues." The two then disappeared into the shadows.**

**Whose the voice? Who are those two? What house did they come from? Something doesn't feel right...tune in later for the next chapter! Chuin exams and a promise!**

**Well now that my little announcer comment is finished I can finally say YAY! I had trouble writing the Wave arc because its really boring but I finished it. So far suggested parings are:**

**ShikaxNaru**

**HakuxNaru**

**Now if you want to vote for either one of these or another pair please comment! Also I gotta say thanks. I'm new to writing and it helps me continue knowing that I'm doing something right to keep you guys reading. Again if any of you want hints or an explanation before a chapter is up then message me and I'll tell you whatever you want. Till next time!**

**1.**The Sokkoku Moe causes the target to… instantly fall in love with the caster. Since most people aren't prone to attack 'the love of their life', the caster of the jutsu can monopolize on the lack of retribution. If the opponent does attack, they don't put much into the blow, thus lessening the damage**.**

**yes sasuke's family is alive I'll explain later**


	5. Darkened hearts

**Thanks everyone! Well everyone has been commenting on Naruto's bloodline...ya I thought its to powerful to be true BUT there is a HUGE debt that has to be paid after using so much of it. Also a certain someone messaged me asking the full explanation of the bloodline limit well lets just say that I gave you the info in the previous chapters but if you want more its not as strong as the byakugan because it can only see chakara not through things and Zabuza's mist is basically chakara floating in mid air along with moisture. The HUGE debt that has to be paid sort of adds a few more things to the 'bloodline limit' but you'll see what I mean in the next few chapters. I asked some of my friends from my old school about the pairings and have added your votes, I'll make the final decision THIS FRIDAY! So hurry up and vote!**

**ShikaxNaru-3**

**HakuxNaru-2**

**SasuxNaru-1( I would rather not do this...because of obvious reasons but I will do it because of my readers)**

**KibaxNaru-3( My friends are huge Kiba lovers and they haven't seen to much of this)**

**KabutoxNaru-2(twin sisters...ya...very weird...)**

**WARNING! I HAVE JUST LOST A PRECIOUS GOLD FISH SO I'M MOODY! THIS CHAPTER WAS NOT PLANNED BUT I SOMEHOW CHANGED THE ORIGINAL. THIS IS VERY SAD SO READ AT YOUR OWN WILL!**

Team seven finally made to Konoha gates when Kakashi turned to them.

"Okay you guys are dismissed I'll go turn int the report." The three nodded before heading their separate ways.

Naruto hurried home, there where too many things that happened in the past week and she wanted to be comforted after all she never thought she would kill so young. Thats when the question came back to her, what might of happened if her life was different and she didn't have to worry about chunin/jounin things.

She reached her street and found that nothing had changed in her absence. Once she got home she reached for the door knob and with the other hand reached for her keys, but thats when she noticed something odd. The door was open. It wasn't like her otosan to be in a rush and forget to lock the door. A small sinking feeling crept into her stomach.

She slowly turned the knob and opened the door her senses on alert. She walked in to find her entire living room and kitchen a mess.

"They way everything turned over it seemed like a struggle." She whispered to herself as she slowly made her way to the kitchen, she gasped.

"Honoka-san!" She knelt next to the beaten lady and sensed her pulse,dead. She shot up and rushed to the stairs.

"Otosan!" She stopped and stared, at the bottom of the stairs where two people.

"Hoshi-san! Akira-san!" Hoshi laid on the bottom blood covered the back of his head while Akira laid on top of him blood dripping from underneath her. Both their blood splattered on the stairs and wall. She closed her eyes and choked, her food came up and she turned emptying her stomach near the kitchen table. Once finished she looked at the two bodies again before she made up her mind and jumped up the stairs. It was a mess up there too, all the doors where open and from what she could see everything inside the rooms where a mess.

Whoever did this was looking for something. She put those thoughts aside and rushed to her father's room. She stopped at the door frame and closed her eyes, she lost her balance and fell to her knees. She couldn't keep back her tears. There he was laying on the bed, blood coming out of his mouth, nose, and eyes. She slowly made her way towards him she knew that there wasn't a chance of him surviving. She cried into his chest for what seemed like forever before she couldn't stand the smell. She ran out of the house, her eyes closed and not paying attention to where she was going.

Sakura sat patiently outside her father's office, Kakashi was still in there giving the mission report. It was exactly twenty-five minutes since he had dismissed them and she was getting bored. She had to talk to her father. She stood up and walked out of the office and thats when she saw her.

Naruto ran passed a shocked Sakura but she didn't stop. She continued until she bumped into someone. She looked up and met onyx eyes.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" She turned and noticed Sasuke and his father where there as well, the man she had bumped into was Uchiha Itachi.

She stood up and bowed.

"Sumi-masen! Uchiha-samas." She was about to run off again when Itachi grabbed her arm.

"Whats wrong Naruto-kun." He whispered.

"Nothing!" She yelled tears forming. She grabbed his wrist and sent a little chakara shocking him to let go. She rushed off.

"Naruto!" She could hear Sasuke yell but she turned the corner and ran into the forest. She ran letting the branches hit her face and scratch her legs. She finally stopped and sat down.

She looked around a smirked to herself before the images flooded her memory and she sobbed. She had always gone here whenever she had a bad day. It was surrounded by trees and a small river separated the sides, she could hear the faint sound of a water fall not to far off.

"Why!...WHY!" She cried over and over pounding the grass underneath her. She let her emotions flood out of her along with all her tears. Time past and soon the sky was painted orange her cries where now whimpers, her throat sore her eyes red and puffy. She was tired and week but she didn't have anywhere to go for comfort.

"**_They _killed them...your too weak...and soon you'll die with them...your just too _weak._"** She stared blankly as the grass was blown by air.

She had thought about that voice why it had sounded familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. Why was it always near her whenever she was weak or in doubt or as of the last mission when this all started in a near death situation.

She slowly closed her eyes letting her body have the rest if deserved. The last thing she heard was footsteps but she didn't care what happened.

It was dark and cold, she looked around and saw that she was walking in a dead forest the complete opposite of what she had just fell asleep in.

"**So you finally decide to grace me with your sorry face."** She turned around and stared at herself, only that this replica of her had blonde hair and dark cold eyes. She looked exactly like her but then again she was totally different. Her skin was paler her lips where somewhat chapped, the skin around her eyes where dark. She lifted her hand and placed it on her cheek her nails where long almost animal like. Her entire look was somewhat evil but if you saw passed that it was an exact twin.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the other smirked.

"**I thought I knew so much about you but I never thought you would be so dumb. I'm you if you failed to notice."**

"But...you...y...your not..." Naruto stumbled over her words while the other her just stared disgusted.

"**I'm the one thats been giving you all the little help with your little "bloodline" as you call it. I'm the one that keeps all your negative feelings in check. I do all of this and what do I get? Nothing! You get all the things I give you and you don't know how to use it!" **She was getting scared as her 'evil' self started to advance on her and look angrier with each sentence.

"But...but how?" The blonde chuckled.

"**When you realized that...that idiot of a Fourth was your true otosan you started to doubt everything you grew up with. Thats when I was born, I played around and realized that I had powers that could affect you and I took advantage. I gave you the memories you think was because of 'photographic memory', I gave you that bloodline which is a bunch of things I thought will come in handy...haha who wouldn't give to have your powerful eyes. Eyes that can see every detail of a person!"**

"What do you want?!" Naruto cried out.

"**What I want is to live my life. We are the same person but we are so different. You live your pathetic excuse for a life while I live mine!" **She turned around and gasped as the blonde had appeared behind her.

"How?" The blonde smirked and she fell.

She jerked up almost out of bed and noticed that she wasn't sleeping in the forest, she was in a soft bed.

"Glad to see your awake." She turned and saw a familiar boy.

"Kabuto-san...what am I doing here?" She asked. He sat down on the bed and explained that he had found her in the forest while he was out picking herbs.

"You look sad." She looked down remembering everything. Tears gathered in her eyes and she was pulled into a hug as she began to cry again. After a few minutes she sobbed her story all the while he had an unreadable expression. In the end her smirked before she laid down and he excused himself to make dinner. As the door closed Naruto smirked as she got out of bed and walked over to a mirror, her eyes flashed blue before returning to their chocolate brown.

"This is going to be fun...think about it Naruto...we both win. I get to stay out and live my life while you rest and think about things on your own."

In the kitchen Kabuto began to cook dinner while he smirked to himself.

'Orochimaru-sama will be pleased to find out about her...'

**Well I explained some things...if you want an explanation about the bloodline then message me or wait until it reveals itself in the future chapters. To those who are reading this then I'm glad that you aren't bored yet...I know this story seems confusing but I'm trying to finish this before Summer vacation starts...but that doesn't seem likely...you see my friends know my passwords and tend to interfere with a story because they don't like the main couple.( I know dumb.) I just realized that so far Naruto has had an interaction between some of the boys you guys want her to end up with...I wonder what my happen now that 'evil' Naruto has taken over...Review if you want the next chapter. (to slow this story down I'll wait until my review meter hits 15. See ya.**


	6. Part 1 Chunin Exams!

**HAPPY SUMMER VACATION!**

**Okay well I thank all of you who reviewed. I have a question for all of you...Bashing? Who? No I will not do Sakura bashing...I HATE her sooooo much but regrettably I made it difficult for me to do so in this story. (Doesn't mean I wont do so in other stories I may do in the future. I especially like Sakura bashing when its a Naruto and anything crossover.) I wanted to make Kakashi just as bad as the Fourth but somehow I made him nice. (damn!) Oh well.**

**ShikaxNaru-4**

**HakuxNaru-4**

**SasuxNaru-1**

**KibaxNaru-4**

**KabutoxNaru-2**

**ShikaxTayuya-1**

**NejixNaru-1**

**NejixTenten-1**

**Yay! I'm starting to see other couples!**

**Well so far, Shika, Haku and Kiba are in the race! OH before I forget since I cant keep calling 'evil naruto' that throughout the story I'll just refer to her as Naru unless you guys want me to call her something else...**

Naru sighed as she changed into the clothes she had 'forced' Kabuto to buy. She looked at herself before she let her brown hair loose. Her outfit was now a red skirt, black ninja sandals, a black fishnet shirt with a black vest that was zipped up to hide her chest but to show off her stomach.

"Your going out?" Kabuto asked.

"Ya...I have to go out sometime. The Hokage must of found out by now." She said quietly as she walked out the door.

"I gotta clean this mess up before I start." She mumbled to herself as she jumped on the roof and headed towards the hokage tower. She walked in after the secretary told her it was okay, she had slipped on her 'sad' mask.

"Naruto...I'm so sorry." The Third said as he pulled her into a hug.

**'eww...' **She thought.

"Why?" She asked as he led her to a seat. The Fourth hokage was working on paperwork at his table.

"We don't know. We looked around and inspected everything. Whoever did this was after something." The blond man stated not looking up.

"Minato! Have some more consideration for the girl! She just lost her _father._" The Third reminded.

"She's a ninja these things happen." Minato stated, Naru's eyes narrowed before she continued her act and fake tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"Some Hokage you are!" She cried, sure the real Naruto would of just cried silently but hey she wasn't going to really act like her.

"Minato! Naruto! Lets all just calm down...Naruto...do you know any reason why your father might have been attacked?"

**'yes'**

"No...he was just a tradesman..." She said between sobs.

"Who where those people with him. They aren't from our village." Minato asked.

"They where family friends...they came from a village he did business with." She said calming down.

"Well we'll look into it. Your dismissed, your house has been cleaned so you can go back." Minato dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"Minato! You can't obviously expect her to live by herself in that house! You read Kakashi's report consider how she might be feeling right now after walking into that house and seeing what she saw!" The Third argue.

"She's a ninja she'll get use to seeing blood and death. You may go now." The last part he looked at Naruto who was still sobbing before she stood up and walked out.

She stepped inside 'her' now dark looking house. She walked around and noticed that the ninja had tried placing everything where it use to be. She walked up and over to 'her' father's room and towards his closet.

"Well it didn't look like they found it but let's just check." She bent down and started knocking on the wall behind all the clothes. She found the spot before she bit her thumb and wrote the kanji for open and watched as the blood spread around and made a square. She opened it and took out a box along with a journal and some papers.

"Well I guess not." She inspected everything before placing the paper's and journal back. She opened the box and found a key. It wasn't a normal looking key it was gold at then end but turned to a dark blue coming up to the handle where a star was placed.

"Better keep this with me." She mumbled as she hid the secret drawer and created a chakara like chain before placing it around her neck.

"Naruto!" She turned and saw Kakashi at the door.

"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well I heard what happened. Are you okay?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"Ya...I'll get over it eventually...you came here just for that?" Kakashi sighed before he dug into his pocket and pulled out a paper.

"Actually not just that...I nominated the three of you for the chunin exams. If you want to compete sign and show up at the requested room at the academy." She nodded and after one last check he left.

"Well lets see how things'll turn out."

Naru woke up the next day and changed into clothes Naruto would of worn. She didn't want anyone to get suspicious in her change of attitude and clothing, it will all take time.

She wore a black spandex, it was like shorts at the bottom and at the top it was a sleeveless turtle neck, with a red skirt and a light weight material red vest. She walked to her father's room and to the closet again before reaching at the top shelf and pulling down his sword.

"This will be much more fun to use then those little toys he gave me." She smirked as she tied it around her waist.

She made her way to the academy and spotted her teammates outside waiting for her.

"Naruto!" Sakura waved, she had hear her okasan and otosan discussing what had happen to Naruto's father and she felt sorry for her.

"Ohayo gozai-mass." Naruto said.

"We heard what happened." Sasuke said carefully seeing as Naruto frowned a bit before shaking her head.

"No! I rather keep it behind me and move on...please don't remind me." The two nodded and walked in.

Naru's eyes narrowed when she noticed the genjutsu. She turned to her teammates and the two nodded before they canceled it around themselves and continued up to the correct floor.

"Well I'm glad to see all three of you decided to come." Kakashi stated.

"What do you mean? You said that it was up to us if we wanted to come so why are you surprised?" Sakura stated.

"Because he cant let us in if were not together. The chunin exams are allowed for teams only." Naruto stated.

"Thats correct Naruto. So good luck." The three walked in and waited soon the doors opened and a weird team walked in. A boy had a bowl haircut bushy eyebrows and wore spandex, the second boy had long hair and pale eyes, from the Hyuga Naru concluded, and a girl with her hair up in buns. The group noticed Team seven and walked over.

"You must be Uchiha Sasuke! I'm Rock lee please accept my challenge."

**'crazy ass-' **Naru's thoughts where interrupted as Sakura yelled.

"Like I would ever go out with someone like you."

**'Apparently bushy brows actually thought that he had a chance with pinky.' **She inwardly smirked before she listened.

"Why do you want to challenge me?" Sasuke asked eyebrow raised.

"Because your the number one rookie of this year, and Uchiha and I've heard you where skilled in taijutsu." Sasuke agreed and the two along with Sakura left.

"Your not going?" The girl with buns asked.

"Nope!" Naruto sighed as her eyes went over to the Hyuga boy.

"Your a Hyuga I suppose?" Naruto asked.

"He's Hyuga Neji and I'm Tenten."

"I see. So he's the human ice burg since you have to talk for him." Naruto pointed out.

"Yep! He's pretty cold to people." Neji glared at the two girls before walking off soon after followed by Tenten.

"Where's your team Naruto!?" She turned and saw team eight walk up.

"There somewhere outside fighting a kid in green spandex." She said waving her hand like it wasn't anything weird.

"Man! I was planning on challenging Sasuke!" Kiba growled.

"And I'm not good enough to fight?" Naruto asked.

"Your the quiet girl in class! You just barely passed! What skill do you have?" Kiba asked amused.

"Enough skill to neuter you." She said straight to his face, Akamaru whimpered and Kiba growled before leaving.

**'Well lets just see how things will turn out.'** She thought to herself.

**Well I gotta cut this chapter short! Same as always, till next time!**


	7. Part 2 Chunin Exams!

**Wow thanks a lot to everyone who voted and reviewed!**

**ShikaxNaru-5**

**HakuxNaru-4**

**SasuxNaru-4 **

**KibaxNaru-4**

**KabutoxNaru-2**

**ItachixNaru-1 (ya...in all the femnaru stories I've read its always him and Sasuke that are ahead of everyone I finally see someone for him but he has a long way to go)**

**NejixNaru-2**

**ShikaxTayuya-1**

**NejixTenten-1**

**Well...besides telling you guys that the pairing votes end Friday midnight I have nothing much to say so ENJOY!**

Naru saw Lee come in and soon after her teammates came in as well, Sasuke looking a little pissed and Sakura shooting daggers at Lee.

"I see you got your ass kicked by a kid in green spandex. Way to go Uchiha." Naru said from her position at the wall. Sasuke glared at her but then joined her soon followed by Sakura.

"What happened to Uchiha-san?" Sakura asked a little nervous.

'What if she's starting to like him? No wait of course she likes him who doesn't!? No she wont take him from me...not like she can. Not now.' She smirked.

"Sasuke-kun! Its been so long!" Naru and Sakura turned just as Ino jumped on Sasuke.

"What are you doing Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled. Naru was about to tune everything out like she always did before she heard something.

'Where am I?' She rolled her eyes and sighed before closing them and appearing in front of her frightened counter part.

**'What do you want!' **She growled frightening the girl.

'Where am I?' She asked. Naru sighed before answering.

**'Your in my head just like I have been for the past ten years.' **(1)

'Why? What about my team? What about...what happened to my otosan! He's not dead is he?' She asked grabbing Naru by her vest.

**'Your otosan is dead so give up any hope that you might have. As for your team well lets just say I'm trying my best not to kill them right now.' ** Naruto's eyes widen and she loosened her grip.

'You wouldn't would you?'

**'Can't make any promises all of your friends are a bunch of weaklings like you.' **She pushed her off her and kept her down with her foot pressed against Naruto's chest.

**'Really do you believe you can beat me? After all I am the one who gave you all your powers.'**

'what...what...are you?' Naruto asked.

**'Me? I told you I'm you. If you want to get more specific I'm like your evil twin.'**

'H...how can you get p...powers when where the same p...person?' Naruto was having trouble breathing as Naru put more pressure on her foot.

**'Well...you'll find out later but for now keep quiet and behave like the good little girl you are.' ** She opened her eyes and found people moving so she assumed everything had started.

"Glad to see your awake." She jumped a bit before turning to Kabuto.

"Ah Kabuto-san your still doing the chunin exams?"

"Afraid so. Their that hard well I made a cover story for you missing everything but you better go get your number." And so the chunin exams began. Naru mentally laughed at how easy they made the first exam, it was already the third day of the exams and already the second day for the second part of the exam.

They had made a simple plan for the scrolls, Sasuke had made duplicates of their scroll and gave one to Sakura and Naru while he kept a fake for himself.

Naru had excused herself with an excuse of scouting the area. Her real reason was to have some 'fun'

"PLEASE! P..LE..ASE!" The strangle cry ranged throughout the forest. The man fell on the floor the blood coming out of his throat. His teammates body parts littered the area.

"What do you think is happening?" Ino asked quietly, the cries of mercy where being heard throughout the forest for that passed hour and in different areas.

"I don't know but I don't want to find out." Shikamaru stated as they hurried through the forest.

"Hm...the heaven scroll, another to add to my collection. But you weren't fun at all." Naru stated as she cleaned her sword off with the guys shirt.

She turned when she heard someone in the bushes. She smirked and jumped after them. It was only a fresh group of genin's from leaf but they had witnessed everything. She landed gracefully in front of the scared team.

"Hold on where from Leaf too!" The 'leader' stated but she took out her sword and soon after more screams where heard.

"Do you think Naruto's okay? I mean you don't think she's stupid enough to fight." Sakura asked.

"Highly doubt it." Sasuke stated but he was also beginning to worry.

An entire day passed and teams where beginning to wonder if they where next. Naru sighed as she rushed to her team dropping scrolls in random places so they wouldn't suspect but leaving a heaven and earth scroll for herself as well as an extra set just in case. She found her team, not in the best shape. Sakura was being defended by team ten while she helped Sasuke up. They where against one of the two teams from sound.

She landed in front of a worn out team ten.

"Hey team from sound! I suggest you move your asses along before something bad happens." A boy with long white hair smirked

"And what is a leaf nin like you going to do? Work together and try to beat us? Don't make me laugh!" Naru smirked she wasn't about to show everyone that she was the one killing teams instead she was going to have fun. She closed her eyes and did a quick set of hand signs and then opened them. They where glowing red. The three sound nin found themselves in a dark chamber and outside with the rest all they heard where screams.

"Come on guys I have an extra set of heaven and earth scrolls. Its best to leave before they get out of the jutsu." The five nodded and left.

**Well enough for the second part of the exam. Till next time!**


	8. Fight

**Hey this is Scarlet Dove, Blue Rose Butterfly friend, no I don't have a fanfiction account so I just made that name up. Considering Blue Rose Butterfly is out for now I've taken on the liberty of making the next chapter even though I know she will kill me when she finds out. (I'm only allowed to post my ****own**** stories on her account (my parents are very over protective and don't want me to give my e mail or any other information so I can't make accounts on anything!) This may suck considering story writing and English isn't my best subject but I'll try my best to match Blue Rose's style of writing and hopefully when she's better she'll give you a better chapter. BUT for now all the chapters are in my control...though she did tell me some of the ideas she was going to write before all of this happened.**

Naru sighed as she listened to the blond hokage talk about the chunin exams. After a couple of more minutes the first match appeared.

**'Great! Just great! That damn Uchiha gets to go first!' She thought. A sudden pain surged through her right arm. She winced and grabbed it catching her teammates attention.**

"Are you okay?" Sakura was still worried about Sasuke after their little encounter with Orochimaru and now Naruto was acting as if she had a curse mark on her as well.

"Ya. I think I'm gonna head on over to the restroom so fill me in later kay?" She didn't wait for the pink haired girl's answer and powered walk over to the nearest restroom.

Once there she was there she locked the door and looked at herself in the mirror.

"**What do you think your doing?"** Naru asked, she flinched as pain shot through her arm again. She lifted her arm with some difficulty. She stared at it and tried to move it only to find that she couldn't. Pain shot through her arm and it began to move on its own. She struggled to put her arm down with the other one and then covered her face.

**'I'm not going to let you take over!'** She yelled.

'We'll see about that!' Naruto answered. The struggle continued and every few minutes Naru would loose control on different parts of the body until with a jerk of her head she saw black.

Naruto opened her eyes to find that she was back in her body. She smiled and moved her arms finding that she could move everything fine. She got up after realizing Naru had fallen in the struggle.

**'I'll get...the body...back.' Naru panted.**

'Well I wont let you.' Naruto thought back as she washed her face and walked back to her two teammates. Sasuke seemed exhausted and Sakura...well she was worrying over him.

"So Kiba against one of the sound guys."

"Ya Sasuke-kun won his match." Sakura stated not taking her eyes off the boy.

Right now Kiba was fighting the sound girl which was bad since she used sound waves to confuse Kiba and Akamaru. After a few minutes of fighting Kiba was knocked out.

The matches continued, and Naruto watched everyone's different fighting styles and was amazed at how some of them where unique. The next match got her a little worried, Sakura vs. Ino.

The match seemed evenly matched until Ino began to yell at Sakura.

"The only reason you got to be on Sasuke-kun's team is because your father's the hokage! Your not even strong enough you probably drag him down!"

'That's so true.' Naruto and Sasuke thought.

"I'm way stronger then you and much more beautiful! So there's no way Sasuke-kun's ever gonna look at you! I don't need otosan to do anything besides it's already decided that I'm going to marry him!" Everyone from Konoha froze and gave the WTF look.

'wait if she's going to marry him then that means its arranged and for that her otosan had to be evolved so he did step in.' Naruto mused.

"What!? So your okay with the fact that Sasuke-kun's not in love with you? You would want to make his life miserable?" Ino asked.

"He'll learn that I'm perfect for him and I can actually make him happier then any of the other girls." Sakura stated.

"Would one of you just attack and talk about this later!? Some of us still have to go!" The remaining sound guy asked, he just so happened to be the white haired guy that talked to them in the forest.

The two actually went harder on each other but in the end they ended up in a draw. The two jounin picked up their students and the next match was Seiko from the sound and Naruto.

"Naruto are you sure about this?" Kakashi asked, he was worried for his students after all she's been through a lot anyone else might have cracked by now. Naruto ignored Kakashi and walked down timidly her old personality sinking back in.

"Great I get to rid the world of one less useless kunoichi." Seiko grinned.

The match started and Seiko ran towards her. He aimed a punch towards her and she dodged. She backfliped and after a few seconds calmed herself down. She was going to give it her all.

**'Face it your gonna die. All because your a weakling' She ignored Naru and the two began to fight. After a few minutes of non stop taijutsu the crowd began to cheer. Gai and Lee where yelling the hardest and complimenting on Naruto's fighting.**

"KAKASHI MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL! I'M AM HONORED THAT YOU WOULD FOLLOW IN MY FOOTSTEPS AND TAKE ON A STUDENT JUST LIKE MINE!" Gai yelled.

"Did you say something?" Kakashi asked taking his eye of the match.

Naruto tried a kick to the head but he dodged and punched her in the gut sending her back a bit of blood trickling down the mouth.

'Damn I haven't practice my taijutsu in a while and I can't use my chakara unless-'

**'Unless you want me to come out again. Lets face it you need my powers to win. Without them your nothing.' Naruto could hear the smirk in that comment. She didn't pay attention and just barely blocked the kick from Seiko. She took this chance and punched him. The two exchanged blows after blows. The two not giving in.**

"Come on Naruto!" She heard the rookie's yell. That encouraged her. She saw him smirk and then disapear.

"Thats-" She was interrupted when he appeared and kicked her from under sending her flying up. He pulled out a scroll, swiped some of his blood and did some quick hand signs before slamming it down. The ground began to shake and he jumped up and punched her to keep her up in the air longer. The ground began to change and the proctor had to jump out of the way as huge spikes began to pop out covering the entire ground.

He landed on one of the spikes and watched as Naruto began to make her way down.

'I can't do it after all. I'm too weak.' She thought to herself, she heard Naru laugh and she growled.

'I'm not going to let you out. I'm going to do my own thing.' She thought as she flipped herself over so that her feet where facing the spikes. She did a small calculation and smirked as she fell into one of the gaps.

She formed a chakara ball in her hand (just like the rasengan!) and threw it up in the air along with a kunai. The ball was seen first and when the kunai hit it there was a huge explosion, the sound of rock breaking and debris flying echoed around the arena.

When the smoke cleared Seiko was out cold and her scroll was shattered leaving the ground filled with rocks. Naruto panted hard and after she was announced victor closed her eyes and passed out.

"Minato you can't tell me that you where not impress with her performance." The third stated but the blond didn't respond.

Winners: Pairs for next round:

Sasuke Kankuro vs. Shino

Kankuro Temari vs. Aimi

Shino Neji vs. Naruto

Temari Shikamaru vs. winner of match 2

Aimi (Sound girl) Sasuke vs. Gaara

Gaara

Shikamaru

Neji

Naruto

**Well this is as far as I go for writing. Please tell me what you think and if you would like Blue Rose to re write this chapter please tell me. I kind of made it weird, well weird to me since I don't do fighting scenes. As for the reason why Naru didn't come out, Naruto used one of her own moves and Naru can only come out when she uses Naru's power. Well laters!**


	9. Revolations!

**Well everyone its me Blue Rose! I'm finally back. Well I noticed that I got fewer reviews then last time and concluded that either the story is getting boring or my friend doesn't know how to keep your interest...I'll never know. Well just asking if anyone wants me to rewrite last chapter I will but it's basically what happened with the exception that I didn't want to put Naruto in a big fight like that, I was going to face her off with Kiba and not make a big deal about it. Anyway lets get on with the chapter.**

Naruto, if she was any normal genin would have been pissed right now. The reason? She had no one to train her and every time she would think about training she would remember that if her otosan was still alive then he would have been training her right now. Kakashi was training Sasuke and this morning she found out that the Fourth had somewhat forced Tsunade, who was in town for gambling and Jiraya,who was at his favorite research spot, to train Sakura.

Naruto having no sensei to train her decided to _try _and train herself. That explained why she was in a forest by herself. She analyzed her situation, she was up against Hyuga Neji, the prodigy of the Hyuga clan so if she didn't think or train hard enough she was screwed.

**'If you want my opinion I-'** Naruto interrupted Naru's thoughts.

'If your just going to say to give up because I'm weak then don't bother saying anything at all!' She had concluded that close range wasn't going to help for obvious reasons so she decided to perfect her ninjutsu.

"Well well what do we have here." She turned around to face a man. He was tall, about mid twenty's with short brown hair.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked though she could of sworn she heard Naru whisper something.

"The name's Hidikeo and I'm here on a mission. Your Hatori's daughter right?" She narrowed her eyes and tighten the hold on her sword, which Naru explained she somewhat replaced her fan's with.

"What of it?" She was putting two and two together and concluded that this man had something to do with her otosan's murder.

"You see your old man died early before he could tell us where he kept the key. I was going to ask you if you knew where it was. Spare yourself the pain and tell me." The man lifted his hand waiting for her answer.

"I'm not telling you anything."

"Tch. Just like your idiotic father. Decided to die then tell me where the key is. Have it your way then...Crucio!" (haha ya I know HP? Well I watching order of the pheonix as I'm writing this and re reading the last book)

Naruto fell down and clutched her head. She screamed as she felt pain run throughout her body. She felt as if her head was ready to explode. Then suddenly the pain stopped and she breathed in slowly before looking up at the man.

"One more chance." She shook her head and the pain came back.

Kakashi had left Sasuke to train with Jiraya, and began to look for his female student, no not Sakura but the one he felt was in trouble.

At the same time the Third and Fourth hokage's where taking a walk, for once not arguing over Naruto or maybe they weren't arguing because they where in public.

The three where walking so close to the forest when they heard it, Naruto's scream.

Naruto had jumped out of the way and had been able to land a scratch on the man.

"I'll kill you! I'll take revenge and KILL YOU!" She yelled just three ninjas appeared.

"haha you think someone like you could kill me CRUCIO!" Again Naruto fell but this time she didn't get up. Hidikeo laughed but stopped once he felt cold metal touch his neck.

"I wouldn't move if I where you." Kakashi warned. Hidikeo smirked before he disappeared into black fog.

"Naruto!" The Third cried as the girl failed to breath and thats when it happened. Her brown hair began to turn to into sunshine gold, when Sarutobi checked her eyes they had changed back to a sky blue. Kakashi was shocked while the two hokage's just stared at the girl as she began to cough and then breath normally.

"Sensei..." Kakashi uttered. Minato quickly did some handsigns and Naruto went back to 'normal'. He picked her up and the three headed to the hospital where they left her.

"Sensei...why did she?...Naruto looked..." Kakashi was at a lost, he couldn't put his words together.

"Your going to have to tell him." Sarutobi stated.

"I know." The blond man grumbled.

"Is Naruto..." Kakashi began before he was interrupted by a female voice.

"Naruto-kun is Minato's daughter." Everyone turned to find a woman with waist length pink hair.

"Wha?" Kakashi asked.

"When the nine tailed fox attacked all those years ago, Minato's wife Kushina died giving birth to their daughter. Minato was all set on giving his life to seal the fox into Naruto when by some miracle the fox was vanquished. Minato has blamed Naruto for Kushina's death since then and has abandoned her." The woman explained.

"Sensei! How could you!? She's your daughter!" Kakashi yelled.

"We know. We've been trying to convince him that Naruto-kun's a really good girl. She needs him right now and he won't help her at all." The woman added.

"Kira. You should be happy that I don't pay attention to Naruto. After all isn't that want all step mother's want? That the father forgets all about his child and pays attention to your child?"

"That's not what I want! Kushina was my friend and it kills me to watch that girl grow up all by herself and-"

"She didn't grow up by herself!" Her argued.

"But she is now! She's going through a rough time. On the Wave mission she made her first kill, it was a bloody kill. You know what a ninja's first kill is like...you need someone to help you through it and that someone was Hatori-san! What do you think she went through when she came back? She had run home to talk to her otosan only to find the house a bloody mess!" Kakashi yelled.

"She's a ninja-" Minato was interrupted.

"Yes but she's still just a child!" Sarutobi cried.

"Minato...I'm happy that you claimed Sakura as your own daughter but Naruto-kun needs you." Kira stated.

"Wait...Sakura's not your daughter?" Kakashi finally caught on.

"No." Minato answered, Kira sighed and explained.

"When I accepted to marry Minato he had stated to everyone that he had committed adultery. He had stated that he had relationships with me during his marriage and that Sakura was the outcome of those relationships. The crowd and council would have been disgusted but they saw that Sakura was his only daughter and forgave him."

"Do you know who the real father is?" Kakashi asked.

"I asked her that the same day I heard the whole story but she hasn't said anything." Sarutobi sighed.

"The real father...Sakura's real father was the man that took care of Naruto." Both males where shocked.

"You mean Hatori-san is Sakura's real father?" Kakashi was shocked.

"Then maybe...the whole reason he adopted Naruto was because-" Sarutobi began, Kira nodded and finished for him.

"I told him I was pregnant and had given birth to Sakura after I married Minato. He was hurt that I didn't tell him but the reason was that he was anbu and a child would of just gotten in the way. A year later when they finally let him go he went to the orphanage and adopted Naruto-kun. At first I think he just did it to either show me wrong or to fill the gap of Sakura either way he began to see Naruto-kun as his daughter."

"I would have never thought of all this..." Kakashi whispered before his eye set on his sensei.

"Sensei...you should tell both girls. Naruto needs to know who her otosan really is as well as Sakura."

"You don't get it do you Kakashi! Naruto already knows!" The room was silent, everyone was shocked.

"What?" Came everyone's reply. Minato sighed before sitting down.

"I can see it in her eyes. Everytime she looks at me its different then when she stares at anyone else. I asked her a few weeks ago before the Wave mission. She had said she had figured it out and promised not to mention it to anyone."

"Why?" Sarutobi asked.

"It would hurt Sakura. When Naruto found out the truth she had started to view everyone differently. She saw Sakura as a sister and concluded that if Sakura continued to act the way she did that I would give in a make an arrange marriage with the Uchiha's. It wasn't only because of Sakura's wish to marry Sasuke but the fact that she grew up being my daughter if that where to change the villagers might not look at her the same and it may ruin her future. Naruto said that she didn't want to ruin anyones future. I'm not going to tell anyone, she's not going to tell anyone and you three aren't going to tell anyone understood?" Minato ordered.

"But-" Sarutobi began but was silenced.

"I don't plan to changed anything! Get it through your thick skulls!" The room was quiet before Kira spoke.

"She had a crush on Sasuke." Everyone turned to her and she continued not looking at them.

"Naruto-kun had a crush on Sasuke way before Sakura. I had watched over Naruto-kun ever since I found out and one day I saw her crying. I had asked what was wrong and she had confessed to me that she had just realize that she would never get a chance to be with him because she was a nobody. I wanted to tell her then who her father was but she had run off. I remember that it was her cries for help that had distracted Shisui, ever since Fugaku has kept an eye on Naruto and I talked to him once. He said that he was impressed and that when the time came she was going to be the one to marry Sasuke I was about to tell he when she told me she had gotten over him with the help of a friend so I stayed quiet."

"Why are you so concerned about Naruto's well being when you know Sakura's the one that likes Sasuke. She is your daughter." Kakashi asked.

"Because Kira and Kushina are sisters." Minato replied looking out the window.

"I feel that I'm obligated to watch over her now that my sister is gone and her otosan won't do anything. Sakura has everything and if she actually trains and puts her mind to it she might be someone. Naruto has been working her hardest since she could walk. The only reason Fugaku agreed to the marriage is because your the hokage and he wants to get on your good side."

"Can we just stop talking about Naruto!" Minato yelled.

"Why is it so hard to talk about her? Why wont' you admit that she is your daughter!" Sarutobi yelled.

"Because she's just like her mother! She reminds me of Kushina!" Everyone was silent.

Outside the door Sakura was in shock. She had come to ask her father permission to stop training early in order for her to go ask Sasuke out on a date. She had ended up finding out everything. She had trouble breathing and she stumbled back a bit before she turned on her heel and ran. She had thought to run over to Ino's house but she didn't think it was a good idea so she ran to team seven's training grounds.

'Otosan's not my...Naruto's my...this is way too much! Naruto knew and she didn't tell me! She's been looking out for me...' She broke down and began to cry. Her brain going on overdrive with all the information.

She decided that she was going to keep quiet, but she was going to do something. Her baka otosan was going to confess that Naruto was his daughter and she was going to take it upon herself to straighten everything out.

**There you go! All of you people who wanted to find out about Sakura! The past has just been cleared. Now the question who is Hidikeo and why does he want the key? Well review and tell me what you think!Oh I'm putting Liar's game on hold because of a HP femNaru crossover (the whole reason why I'm re-reading the last book) Also my friend Scarlet Dove is forcing me to write the pairing for that SasuNaru...(much to my disgust and displeasure) The reason being that I owe her a huge debt and she is now taking it out on me. So I'll have that out later on today HOPEFULLY!**


	10. Deal and Date?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**Yes Yes I know its been almost a month but what the heck was I suppose to do? I turned 15 and thats a big deal in the mexican culture so my mom and dad made a huge deal. The last thing for my 15 was taking pictures so my mom made me get my nails done, it was my first time having fake nails so I couldn't type! Then after that I went to califorina where I've been till now and just until last week I forcefully bit my nails off(that hurt like hell! Right now my nails are thin and they hurt )so now I can type! **

The place was dark and all too familiar just like the girl in front of her was all too familiar but all too different.

Naru smirked at the girl in front of her.

"**So you finally feel better to wake up? You've been here for nearly a month." **It was true she had been there for a while arguing, fighting, and ignoring her evil self.

"Anything is better then staying here with you." They had argued so much that they could now stand each other just like Sakura and Ino.

"**So are you going to let me fight that Hyuga boy?" **Naruto glared.

"No I want to fight him myself. From what you said and from what I've seen in the memories you've showed me...I've been doing nothing but borrowing you power."

"**Ah Don't put like that! Sure you could of died a couple of times but you still have your own jutsus! Just eliminate the 'bloodline', half of the jutsu you thought of by yourself, minus half of your speed as well as strength and it's all you!"**

"You mean I still have my otousan's jutsu?" Naru rolled her eyes but nodded.

"**Also you where born with photographic memory." **

"...here's the deal...I'll let you out and fight matches when I think I need your help and you take away everything you lent me these past years...deal?" She extended her hand. Naru looked at it and smirked before shaking.

"**Deal."**

Blue eyes opened up to white ceilings.

'why do they have to paint hospital rooms white?' She asked no one as she adjusted herself. She looked around and noticed her clothes at the foot of her bed as well as a dafodile in a vase.

"Hm...I had a vistor I wonder who?" She asked herself and she changed. Just as she put her head band on the door opened. She was shocked to say the least after all she never had a good relationship with any of the genin her age so seeing Shikamaru of all people just seemed weird.

'What the heck is Shikamaru doing here?'

**'Seems that the boy likes ya!' **She pushed that thought back.

"What are you doing here Shikamaru?" She asked.

"Well Chouji got sick from eating to much meat and I heard you where still in here from Sakura."

"Sakura?" She had momentarily forgotten that Tsunade had began to train Sakura.

"Well I guess your going to forfit your match with Neji..."

"Why would I do that?" She asked walking over to him.

"Well the chunin exams are tomorrow..." Time froze.

"...oh...wait WHAT!? How long have I've been out?!" She yelled. Shikamaru sighed andhit the side of his head to get his hearing back before answering.

"Damn loud troublesome blondes...nearly a month..."

"Great...oh well whats done is done I can't go back in time." She sighed. There was an acward silence before Naruto motioned to the door that was still blacked by Shikamaru.

"Well I better get going." Shikamaru scratched the back of his neck contemplating something before sighing and looking up at her.

"Well there's no point in training so...how about we go out and get something to eat?" She just stared at him before smilling and accepting. They ended up walking to Ichiraku's Ramen stand.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better...slight headache though..."

"Well the doctors did say you where going to have a headache. The jutsu that was used was strong." Naruto flinched at the memory but then something hit her.

"Why'd you ask the doctor?"

"Um...well...I overheard him talking to Sakura about it."He stated nervously.

"Sakura?"

"Ya she was the one who put that flower in your room."

"Thats weird. She would be the last person I would think to visit me..." The two ate and chatted. They seemed to be getting along well. Shikamaru even went as far as to walk her home.

"Well this is it." She said.

"ya." He looked at the house then back at Naruto.

"Are you okay? I mean living by yourself..."

"Ya I'm okay." She said quietly before looking at him.

"If I didn't know better this almost felt like a date." He blushed at the thought and turned away.

"Well I better go." With that he jogged off and waved. She giggled.

"Not like him to run. A little too troublesome." She turned and looked at the house before slowly walking in.

She found herself in her fathers room the sword as well as key where safe. She hugged her stuffed duck closer to her chest. A tear ran down her cheeks and landed on the duck.

_A young Hatori stood in front of the baby toy store sighing. He had no clue to what babies need, he had bought all the things a book said he would need but he needed one thing. It said that a baby needed a stuffed animal to sleep with...said that it would become like a friend to them._

_He walked in and was soroned with a whole bunch of different animals. The baby in his arms moved and he looked down to see it clutching a duck. He smiled seeing as the baby made his day a whole lot easier._

"_Okay Naruto you want that duck?" the girl giggled._

"Otousan...I miss you...why? Why did you leave me?" She looked down at the key at her feet.

"What is this key?...why did those men want it?...was it so important to risk your life and leave me here?" Tears rolled down as she slowly slid to her side still in the fetal position. A few more tears and questions before she fell asleep.

**Okay I know its late and short but hey my fingers hurt a bit and its been too long I have to read the previous chapters and see where I was going with this...as you see this might be a Shikamaru Naruto couple. The pairs that won where two tied and so I still have to choose! Anyways I hope you liked it!**


	11. Invasion

**Ninja De Muerte here!**

**Okay people yes I know damn what took them so long to write a chapter for this well I have some time today to write this the thing is I should be on the Tower of Terror but my sister's friend had to go somewhere and forgot to call in sick and the boss person got mad because now they were missing one of the dancing butterflies….so ya you guys guess the rest.**

**So here for those people who haven't read this in a long time or are just a little confused as to what's happening.**

**Well when he fourth Hokage fought the kuyubi he somehow killed it but his wife Kushina died giving birth to Naruto so he condemned her and left her. He married his wife's cousin and gave Sakura his name while Sakura's real father adopts Naruto. So everyone grows up as if it's normal…oh by the way only half of the Uchiha clan was wiped out. So everyone's in their normal squad and right after team seven's mission in Wave Naruto makes her way to her home….that's when she sees her father as well as her father's friends all lying around the house dead. **

**Naruto knows about her real father**

**Naruto has an evil soul living in her named Naru**

**Naruto finds a strange key along with her step father's journal.**

**During the one month period of the chunin exams she gets attacked by Hidikeo a guy interested in the key.**

**Sakura finds out the truth as well as Kakashi.**

**So there you have it. I've decided that I don't want to make things long so I'm going to divide this story into parts. **

Small beads of sweat rolled down her forehead. She breathed taking the few minutes she could too full account and glared at the boy in front of her.

'Oh Yuki-chan would have a kick out of beating the crap out of him.' Naruto thought as she tried thinking up a plan.

'He's a Hyuga so taijutsu and genjutsu are out of the question….great ninjutsu it is.' She closed her eyes.

"_Papa…question….why do the Uchiha and Hyuga hate each other?" A six year old Naruto asked. Hatori looked down at his daughter before thinking._

"_Well history says that the Uchiha originated from the Hyuga branch family. So I guess they're a bit sore about that…why do you ask?" Naruto blinked and ignoring her father's question asked another one._

"_The Hyuga's have a branch family?" Hatori sighed seeing that his question wasn't going to be answered._

"_Yes. It's their own law so I have no idea why. Noble clans are just that way I suppose." _

"_Then the Hyuga's are unbeatable." Naruto stated coming to that conclusion. Hatori shook his head and with a smirk he answered._

"_I had a Hyuga in my squad back in the anbu and what I'm about to tell you isn't just for anyone…the Hyuga's may seem unbeatable but they all have a weak spot that their Byakugan can't see….you'll learn that there are some Hyuga's that aren't all mean."_

Naruto gasped opening her eyes at the memory. Her eyes glossed up at her father's memory. She smiled.

"Neji…" She got his attention. She wasn't going to be formal; she just didn't feel like being formal today.

"What do you want? Whatever you say isn't going to change anything." She sighed seeing that this Hyuga was a stuck up brat.

"**Hey! Maybe he's been traumatized!" **Naru sang, she just loved to make fun of traumatized people.

"What happened to you? What made you hate Hinata so much?" Neji frowned and glared at her. Minutes passed and finally Neji gave in. He told her his story.

"**Wow the kid really does have issues….his father was born seconds after his uncle and so he's forced to be from the branch family. Grows up seeing the heiress being the weakling that she is and how cruel his clan is and just after Hinata's third birthday his father is sacrificed because of his uncle's rescue of his daughter….." **Naruto wanted to roll her eyes.

'Yes well your wording was a bit off but that's pretty much it.'

"Having the only parent you have died off is hard to accept….I should know I just lost my father as well…." She was about to say more but closed her eyes and sighed one more time.

'I can't fight him.'

Naruto raised her hand catching the proctor's attention.

"I Izuru Naruto forfeit this match." She let her hand fall and turned heading towards the exit.

"WAIT!" She turned towards an angry Neji.

She stared at his eyes and figured out the question he wanted to ask.

"I don't want to fight someone who can't put his whole heart into it. It's an insult to any ninja if they can't fight an opponent going at their all. When you learn to forgive and forget the pass you'll become stronger and that's when I want to fight you. Think of it as an idiot's wish, dream, goal whatever. I'm out of here." She waved and walked off hearing the whispers of the audience.

"**Ah what a load of bull shit! If you couldn't beat him then you could have let me fight! Nice speech though…."**

'No for once I know what I'm doing.'

"**Whatev…" **

Up in the stands Sarutobi smiled at her words and turned to the fourth. He seemed to be thinking of something.

"Her words are wise ones to follow." Both the Third and Fourth turned to their guest the Kazekage.

"Yes aren't they? She's wise for her age." Sarutobi beamed. The three turned and watched the next match.

Naruto felt calmer now that her match was over and she was free walking the streets. Her hand unconsciously reached up and grasped the key around her neck.

"There's something up with this key….I have to find out what." She looked up at her house and went in grabbing her father's journal and speeding out heading off to her team's training grounds. She sat down in some shade and opened the small book up. The first page had a drawn picture of the key around her neck and as she turned the next few pages same size keys but different styles as well as different objects on top. A moon, sun, ying, and yang. She saw that her father had noted what color they had also something about a position. She flipped a few more pages.

Day 13

Our team has finally come across the ruins of the Oracion village. All we need to do now is pin point the exact location of where the Tiempo Temple is. From there we can only hope that we learn more about these keys and what they might lead to.

Hatori.

It was a short entry but gave some information…

"Oracion?"

"**Hmm……" **That was new.

'You know where Oracion is?' She thought.

"**I….knew it before it got wiped off the face of the earth."**

'How?'

"**I don't want to talk about it right now since your father might have written something in his journal."** Naruto nodded making sure that she would bug Naru about it later. She flipped some more pages and only read the first word when an explosion caught her attention. She looked up and saw smoke coming from the stadium.

"What happened?"

"**Someone took their fight a little too far?"** Naruto groaned.

"Can't you feel the killing intent? We both share the same body so you must." She stuffed the journal in her back pocket and ran off in the stadiums direction. She stopped on top of a nearby roof top just in time to see Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru as well as what looked like a dog…jump out and run in the direction of the front gates.

"Where under attack." She whispered.

"That you are my dear. By sand and sound I should assume." She turned around quickly and glared when he saw him, Hidikeo. There was a woman by his side who had waist length brown hair and black eyes. She wore what looked like to be Konoha anbu uniform so she could only be a spy.

"So is this the brat Hidikeo-kun?" The woman asked taking her eyes off of Naruto.

'What should I do?' She thought.

"**Let me take over!" **Naru growled.

'No….even now we can't do anything. Their too strong.' She ran through different ideas but threw them all away seeing them useless.

"Now now be a good kitty and hand over the key." The woman extended her hand.

"When hell freezes over." Naruto barked. The woman's smile immediately turned into a sneer but finally a smirk.

"Have it your way then….the names Melina by the way." Melina pulled out a sword and fan.

"Their connected?" Naruto stated shocked, the sword and fan where indeed connected by a chain.

"I made them myself. You like?" Melina bragged she then did something that caught Naruto off guard, she threw her sword.

'What?' metal clashed with metal and she blinked.

"It's better evening out the odds don't you think Naruto-kun?" Kabuto asked. (You guys didn't think I'd forget what Blue wrote in chapter five did ya?)

"Kabuto…." Naruto looked shocked but nodded.

"**And he will save us how?...He flunked the chunin exams how many times again?" **Naru asked.

"Well get yourself an entire army if you want….it won't do you any good." Hidikeo said finally un-muting himself.

"Well I wasn't actually coming to help Naruto-kun fight you two…..I came here to help her make her get away!" The building they were on rumbled a bit then to everyone's surprise except Kabuto it exploded. Naruto felt herself being carried and when they were out of the smoke she looked up.

"Why?" She managed to ask.

"Because we need you." He said before she felt something pinch her and she fell unconscious.

The Fourth and Third Hokage where having a tough time keeping up with the First, Second and Orochimaru. They were in a barrier and even in the barrier they were surrounded by thick trees so not even the anbu could watch.

"Well well Minato-kun….Sarutobi-sensei…I found out the most interesting thing when I was infiltrating my old village….you want to know what?"Orochimaru smirked.

"What exactly did you find out?" Minato asked, he was Hokage after all and any secret about his village needed to be kept inside the village.

"Oh…well it isn't anything that could trouble the village…just that your daughter Sakura isn't really your daughter and that a certain teammate of hers is…..tell me how do you think this whole secret is affecting Naruto-chan?" Minato and Sarutobi glared.

"Why don't I ask her? After all it was kind of easy finding her there where two people who aren't from sand or sound fighting her. Luckily one of my men found her before she died at their hands." He snapped his fingers and from the ground a tree grew and Naruto appeared somewhat beaten.

"Nice genjutsu Minato-kun." Orochimaru placed his hand on her head and his purple chakra covered her forcing the genjutsu to cancel revealing her true appearance.

"Just like her father. Anyways now that I have what I want I'll make my leave."

"Wait! You're not here to destroy Konoha?" Minato asked.

"Unfortunately not right now I came for Naruto-kun and her father's discovery."

"What would that be?" Orochimaru laughed before pulling out the key Naruto had.

"What's the key for?" Minato asked.

"That you'll have to find out…but you should be quick because I will tell you that it's not a good outcome." Orochimaru grabbed Naruto and in an instant he was fleeing with his men.

"Are you just going to let her leave?" Sarutobi asked shocked that Minato wasn't ordering anyone after them.

"The village is still in trouble we need all our men here." Minato coolly replied turning and barking out orders. Sarutobi couldn't help but grow more hatred towards the man.

Orochimaru looked down at the sleeping blonde in his arms.

"There are more than just five keys…" His eyes gleamed.

**Yes its short but remember my predicament. So now I'm off to give everyone a good show so if any of your parents ask you what you want to be say a fairy dance for Disney…..ugh. SO what's Orochimaru got planned? Who are Melina and Hidikeo really? How will everyone take it when they find out Naruto's gone? Will Minato ever realize his mistake? Sorry I didn't give you a good fight scene but I can't do one in a hurry so I had to modify things. Later!**


	12. Split!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I won't ever own it so I shouldn't do this.**

**Anyways. As I have explained in Kyoko Uzumaki I have reasons for not updating sooner. As well as reasons why today's updates might seem short. Sorry….well let me let you continue reading this epic tale. I want to reach 100 reviews before Christmas so please! Review!**

Blue eyes fluttered open, and with a moan a petite figure pushed herself up. Chains rattled in the darkness.

It was dark and cold. Where was she? She couldn't remember anything. She looked around only to sigh in annoyance. Nothing.

She flinched as she tugged at her chains, they were too tight. She would of stood up but what was the point.

She wasn't in Konoha and she was sure that she wouldn't be there in a long time. She knew that the hokage…her father….wouldn't send someone for her. She wasn't that important to him. She shifted a bit on the hard stone wall and sighed. She had no idea what was in store for her.

……

The Sand-Sound invasion has ceased. Konoha had suffered a lot but everything could be fixed…well everything but the Yodaime's(sp) opinion on his only daughter.

Sakura couldn't believe it. Her father…well step father now….didn't want to send a team to go look for his daughter and her sister.

"Why not?! Naruto's my teammate! We need to bring her back!" She yelled. Her 'father' sighed.

"I can't. We need all our teams right now in case something happens. "

"We can spare at least one to go look for her!"

"Why do you care? Every time you come here you complain about her!" He raised his voice.

"Well that's before I found out she was my sister!" The room was quiet. The blonde haired man raised an eyebrow and turned to his daughter.  
"What was that?" He asked.

'Crap! Think Sakura!'

"Naruto….she's become like a sister to me….she's always there for me and sure she may be annoying sometime but sisters have to stick together." She hoped he bought her lame excuse.

Minato sighed, he had a major headache.

"Fine. Call in Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Sasuke and Shino." Sakura beamed before running off.

…….

Naruto looked up upon hearing footsteps. They where echoing closer and for some reason the hairs in the back of her neck began to stand and she couldn't help but shiver. Something bad was coming her way…..

The door flew open and her room or cell was filled with light. She blinked up and looked at the figure. She was hauled to her feet, her chains slipping off. Barely aware of her surroundings she was forced to move herself at the strangers commands. Suddenly she was in front of some doors and with a push she was in front of a pale snake like man.

He smiled down at her.

"My aren't you beautiful….tell me Naru-chan….do you want to go back to Konoha?" Her eyes widened….he was giving her an option? Why? He had kidnapped her? Why ask her if she wants to go back?

"Who are you?" She managed to ask.

"Me? I'm Orochimaru. One of the legendary sanin, sometimes known as the snake sanin."

"Why are you asking me? You kidnapped me…."

"True….but I had a thought…..I would prefer to have you cooperate with me." Cooperate? With what?

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to stay by my side….your very valuble and its' a shame that your father hasn't figure that out yet." She flinched no one was suppose to know.

"I don't know what you mean….my father is…..dead." Orochimaru frowned.

"It's sad that he had to die….Hatori was a great man and to you a great father but we both know who I'm referring to…now do you want to stay?" Naruto looked around franticly.

'He wants me to stay? Konoha…what about the village?.....what do I do?'

'**Seriously? Think about it…..Konoha doesn't want you….your father doesn't want you. This Orochimaru guy might be a good change…after all he can't be any more worse than Minato…plus you can actually prove yourself without using my help….' **

"Well Naru-chan?" She looked up and any amusment he had on his face was gone.

"I don't want to go back…." She nearly cried. Orochimaru's eyes looked over at Kabuto before going back to the trembling girl.

"You don't have to go back…" He began walking over to her shaking form.

"I don't have to go back…." She repeated.

"You can stay be my side….do you promise to help me?" Naruto nodded a smirk slowly growing on him before he looked over at the door where a girl stood.

"Miyu please take Naru-chan to her new room." The girl timidly nodded before helping Naruto to her feet and walking her away, closing the door behind her.

"Kabuto…what happened to her?" The teen pushed his glasses up before walking over to his master.

"Well…it would seem that with everything that has happened her mind isn't that well…As I stated before it would seem that she is suffering from a disorder….she has two personalities. She will have to be watched and guided but chances are she will trust us more than her friends or Konoha." Kabuto informed.

"Perfect…well almost perfect….it seems that Minato-kun has sent some genin to try and 'save' Naruto-chan. Take care of it." Kabuto pushed his glasses up and with a bow left the room.

'Your plan is almost perfect Orochimaru.' Kabuto thought with a slight smile.

"Satoshi-kun…take your team and intercept the genin" The boy in the shadows nodded before disappearing through the wall.

……

'What a drag…..who would of thought Sakura would be this worried over Naruto.' Shikamaru sighed. So far everything had gone smoothly, he frowned, too smoothly.

"Everyone be on guard….things are going too smoothly it's only a matter of time before we bump into trouble." Shikamaru warned.

"Trouble? What do you expect?" Sakura asked.

"Major….."

"Shikamaru!" Neji called out.

"Damn! " He stopped causing everyone else to do the same and look around, they sensed it.

"Genjutsu." Shino mumbled.

"So true! My if you didn't have the Hyuga with you I might have actually killed you."

"Who's there?" Sakura called out trying to cancel any other genjutsu.

"Such a large forehead." Sakura froze.

"Sh-ika-mar-ru…." She gasped out before falling from the branch. Before Kiba could go and catch her she disappeared.

"Another genjutsu?" Kiba asked.

"No…that's Kairi's talent." A boy walked out from the opposite tree. He had dark blue hair as well as dark emerald eyes. He wore a loose black button shirt with black jounin pants. He had a katana on his back, his only weapon.

"What's her talent? Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Is she your girlfriend? You seem so worried." The boy smirked causing Sasuke to get even angrier.

"Who are you and where'd your friend take Sakura." Shikamaru asked.

"I'm Satoshi…your friend….well let's just say she won't be getting in your ways anymore…after all Sasuke isn't she just a hindrance to you?"

'He knows us…' Shikamaru thought frowning.

"hm….no wonder Naruto doesn't want to come back." Satoshi stated giving them a one over before turning away.

"Wait!" Kiba called out.

"Follow him!" Neji ordered getting a look from a miff Shikamaru.

"This is only a start…" Satoshi smirked.

**Again sorry for short chapter but I'll update more I promise! Any special ability for the other new and improved sound four? If you want your OC please leave their name, description, abilities etc in your review!**


	13. Important Note!

**Everyone! Thank you for your reviews and I know that I haven't been updating these stories as constantly as I have the others. I'll admit that I've been struggling with the future ideas as well as chapters of these stories and added to the fact that I've been lazy as well as working late and the fact that something that happened this week that I didn't foresee have been putting my updates on hold. Don't worry since I've been getting reviews as well as PM's that strongly ask for my next update I'll be putting the update day for the most asked stories below so that you can look forward to those days.**

**It's my life: April 3**

**Kyoko Uzumaki: April 5**

**I know it's a long wait but on April Fool's day there is a rumor going around (it's even been on the news) that someone going to send a virus to anyone who connects to the internet. Now I know that it's on April Fool's day and that it may not be true but at this time I don't want to take any chances.**

**Thank you for you wait and I'm sorry for the delays but I wanted to make this clear that I'm not giving up on these stories.**

**Ninja De Muerte**


	14. Chapter 14 note

To my dear readers…

I have either some good news or some bad news depending on how you look at it. I'm afraid that I will be deleting It's my Life and Kyoko Uzumaki. Now to those who are devastated let me tell you that you can adopt these fics by letting me know.

Now if no one wants to adopt them than I will delete them and someday maybe I'll post a fic where both stories are combined.

Why am I deleting them? I have grown bored of them and I simply forgot where I was going with them…

My deepest apologizes

Ninja De Muerte


	15. GOOD NEWS FOR SOME!

This message has been given to me (Blue) by my roommate (ninja) to be posted!

Since I don't want to write out two different notes I'm just gonna say this.

It's my life has been adopted by yashoda and a new chapter has already been posted for it so if you haven't already went and read then go…if you simply don't want to continue reading this story than…that's your choice.

Kyoko Uzumaki well two people have said they would take it but I haven't gotten word if they still want it, well this story has been adopted by Midami Uchiha of the Sand and I have no clue if it's been updated so just keep your eyes open. This has also been adopted by DragoonShana ( I really want to see how these two versions turn out!) So if they PM me back saying they still want this story than I'll leave this note up if they don't then I'll just delete this part!


	16. I'm back?

*dodges trown items* Okay-Okay sorry ya I know it's been a while and I haven't updated any of my other stories it's just that to those authors out there you'll know what I mean when I say that I've went through and read all of my stories and come to realize that none of them have come out the way I actually imagined it in myself hallucinating brain. Anyways to those of you who were sad that I abandoned this story GOOD NEWS! I might depending if you still want me to continue this story. Catch? You have to help me!

I'm giving everyone until Thanksgiving to vote for the following:

ItachixNaruto

SasukexNaruto

HakuxNaruto

SaixNaruto

ShikamaruxNaruto

ShinoxNaruto

Crossover? If yes then which one of the following? (I would say anything but I want to stick to things I'm great with)

Harry Potter

Bleach

Death Note

Also I need several OC suggestions so if you have once please PM me or review (I need them for a chunin/jounin exam I'm planning for the future) I don't care if you give them a bloodline limit or not if you do then please explain it to me. (also if you want said OC to fight someone in particular)

MEANWHILE ALL OF THIS IS GOING ON I WILL BE REWRITING THE CHAPTERS SO EXPECT THEM TO BE LONGER AND MORE UNDERSTANDABLE.

If no one wants me to continue this story then I will only rewrite the chapters up to what I have.

Thank you for your support!

To those of you who are reading Harry Potter and the Ninja Professor...I swear I finished the next chapter its just that my beta is on an exchange program for her collage and I don't want to push her to beta if she's too busy. OH WHICH BRINGS ME TO MY NEXT REQUEST!

SO THAT I CAN MOVE QUICKER I WANT A BETA FOR THIS STORY!


	17. Chapter 17

Okay I know that a lot of people are going to kill me when I say this. Look your already giving me the evil glare *nervously grins*. Well seeing as how my first year of college has got me…on overload and high on stress…I haven't really got the time to update any of my stories. I took up this account from a friend because I wanted a hobby that would help be feel stress free and its fun writing stories about my favorite anime. However I woke up and realized that I'm not going to dedicate my life to writing, I'm just not cut out to be the next JK Rowling or Stephanie Meyer. So I'm quitting fanfiction.

I know many of you are saying how stupid I am, etc. Or that I can still do this as a hobby, but well in this era with the way things are going I have to organize my life and stick to an agenda. Who knows maybe when I graduate and actually have a good paying job I'll return to this but until then I have to focus on studying.

Your all free to take any of my ideas!

Sorry that this isn't the news most of you where waiting for. However there is still a small chance that I can continue ONE story. So if you aren't pissed off at me and still want to read a story of mine then vote!

My deepest apologies to everyone.

Ninja De Muerte


End file.
